Oculis Equui
by unverdorben
Summary: Die Schlacht vor dem Fangorn aus Arods Sicht


**

* * *

**

**Titel:** Oculis Equui (lat.: _"Mit den Augen eines Pferdes"_)

**Author:** Lucifuga

**Genre**: Ficlet (General)

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warning**: Naja, es ist etwas unappetitlich… also nicht unbedingt nebenher was essen ;)

**Disclaimer:** So gut wie alles an dieser Story gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, mir nur die Zusammensetzung der Wörter und ich verdiene hiermit natürlich keinen einzigen müden Cent.

**Thanks to:  
****-**Frankreich  
-der schwarzen Katze aus dem Nachbargarten

* * *

Oculo Equui

Man hat mich schon als Jährling daran gewöhnt.

Trotzdem kommt sie immer wieder, die Angst, die Panik, die mich treibt, wegzurennen, kopflos zu flüchten, die oft nur mit Mühe unterdrücken kann.

Ich laufe über blutgetränkten Boden, über zerbrochene Lanzen, weggeworfene Schilde, tote Körper, die noch warm sind, die noch zucken. Glasige Augen starren mich an, leer, bevor mein Huf auf die gepanzerte Brust niederfährt, den Panzer durchbohrt, Rippen zerbricht, Knochen knirschen, knacken, der Kopf sich nach vorne neigt, die Augen verschwinden.

Neue tauchen auf aus dem Dunst, dem Qualm, dem Gestank, den die schwitzenden Poren ausströmen, der mir die Sicht verschleiert, alles aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sofort wieder verschwinden lässt, neue Augen, lebendig, glühend, grausam, mordlustig. Graue Arme folgen, verschmiert, dreckig, beißende Stäbe klirren gegeneinander, gegen Stein, gegen Kettenhemden, graben sich mit einem hässlichen Geräusch in schreiendes Fleisch, reißen tiefe Löcher, Wunden, aus denen heißes Blut strömt, in einem dicken Strahl hervorschießend, und sich mit dem ätzenden Geruch der Überraschten vermischt zu einem ekelerregend süßlichem Aroma, das mich einlullt, mich berauscht, wahnsinnig werden lässt.

Doch er hält die Riemen straff, reißt sie herum, das Eisen schlägt gegen meine Zähne, es schmerzt, ich schreie, er drückt mir seine Hacken in die Flanken, sanft zwar, aber bestimmt. Sein glänzender Stock zuckt über meinem Kopf, die schwarzen Kreaturen weichen, fallen, werden eingekreist, in die Enge gedrängt. Scharfe Stäbe spalten Schädel, trennen Glieder von stählernen Körpern, rotes Blut spritzt dampfend aus aufgeschlitzten Kehlen. Sie sind zäh, sterben langsam, röcheln viel, stöhnen, geben nicht auf, bleiben nicht unten bis sie zerstückelt sind.

Schleim rinnt aus seinem Mund, weit aufgerissen, der Unterkiefer ist ausgerenkt, Schleim, Blut, Speichel rinnt über sein Kinn, tropft vor seine Füße, spitze Äste im Bauch, in der Brust, gespickt mit gefiedertem Holz, steht er noch, zieht das Vorderbein zurück, zitternd, angestrengt, holt aus, der grobe Stachel seines Stockes saust an meiner Seite vorbei, gräbt sich schmatzend in Leder, in Fleisch.

Er, auf mir sitzend, schreit gellend, der Stock zerfetzt sein Bein, reißt ihn von meinem Rücken, er verheddert sich in den Riemen, bleibt hängen, ein blutender, wunder Körper, hängt schwer an meinen Flanken, schlägt blind um sich, trifft meine Fesseln. Der feine Schmerz, das warme Blut, die Hautfetzen an meinem Fell, auf meiner Haut, die stieren Augen, als der Dunkle auf ihn einhackt, dann zusammenbricht, und die Riemen, die nicht reißen, nicht nachgeben, machen mich rasend vor Angst.

Ich falle beinahe, bäume mich auf, taumle, das Leder knirscht, der Knoten bricht, die Riemen schnalzen zurück, ich bin frei, frei, ohne Stricke, an denen gerissen wird, ohne Decke auf meinem Rücken, kein Gewicht mehr dort, warm und beruhigend, ich bin frei, renne, galoppiere, nur weg von hier, diesem schrecklichen Ort, der Schlacht, dem Schlachtplatz, dem Abschlachtplatz.

Sie holen mich wieder, fangen mich ein, murmeln säuselnd in ihren harten Lauten, streichen mir mit ihren rauen Hufen über meinen Hals, meine Beine, beruhigend, ruhig. Der Braune kommt, schnaubt, seine Nüstern an meinem Rücken, nervös. Er riecht den Schweiß, das Blut, die Angst, die nicht weichen will, trotz des Streichelns, trotz dem Licht, dem gleißenden Licht, klar, mich wieder sehen lassend.

Tote Körper auf dem Boden, zerschlagen, verrenkt, geronnenes Blut verklebt das Gras, in dem sie liegen, siechen. Sie werden auf einen Haufen geschleift, achtlos übereinander gestapelt, ein großer stinkender Haufen großer stinkender Leiber, starr, wie Schmutz, das Exkrement eines einziges, furchtbaren Tieres, schrecklich und furchteinflößend, denn die Haltung der Seltsamen, der Herren, strafft sich, wenn sein Name fällt.

Ein andres Tier wird geschlagen, das heiße, rote, dass sie beherrschen wie uns, werfen es in den Haufen, stoßen es tief hinein, es knackt, zischt, frisst gierig, der Geruch von brodelndem Fett liegt in der Luft.

Einer kommt, eine Decke tragend, will sie auf meinem Rücken legen. Ich will nicht, er stinkt nach Blut, nach totem Körper, nach Tod, sie können es nicht es nicht riechen mit ihren verkümmerten Nüstern, sie können nichts wirklich gut, riechen nicht sehen nicht, hören nicht, sie sind schwach, aber die beißenden Stöcke und das hungrig lodernde Tier gehorchen ihnen.

Es wird an den Kopfriemen gerissen, ich werde gezogen, auf meinem Rücken die Decke, klebrig, die Herde setzt sich in Bewegung, langsam trabend, dann schneller, über die Ebene, das harte Gras, weg von der Schlacht, weg von der Schlacht zur nächsten.


End file.
